A Life Worth Living
by XxGreenEyedAngelxX
Summary: This is Jasper's life, through his eyes. Rated T, just to be safe. Reviews will make me smile. Disclaimer for entire story- I don't own Twilight or anything like that! That belongs on Stephenie Meyer
1. Chapter 1

_"Congratulations Major Whitlock." General Ireland praised stiffly. Handing over my uniform gingerly into my still shock frozen hands. "It's charisma Jasper. You'll go heights that you only dreamt of." My father's promised rang back into my mind from over four years ago. The youngest of any Major in the Confederate army at eighteen years of age in 1861. Yet another year of war. The recruiting age having been lower to eighteen , we had new arrivals almost daily in our tiny base camp in Northern Texas._

_"Major?" The general asked cautiously. Seeing that I still stood frozen in thought with my uniform barely teetering on the very tips of my fingers. Shaking myself back to attention, I smiled graciously at the man that really was the hardest to gain the respect of. There were many ways in which I was thankful that it was Ireland and not another to award me the title of just barely his under. A great compliment to any man's perspective. _

_"Thank you general." I murmur. My voice just barely more than a whisper. Something that is usually frowned upon. Ireland did nothing but smirk. "Get dressed soldier." He whisper with something close to pride in his gravelly voice. Long had he served the Confederate, long would he.._

_Giving only the slightest of stiff nods to acknowledge what it is that he had said. Turning on my heel wordlessly , I walk briskly back to base camp. A new feeling of confidence glowing within me._

I shake my head with something close to panic as another shot was fired. Another body falling to rest, never to wake. I brush the memory off as quickly as it had come. Fingers fumbling clumsily over the nose of my gun. Blond hair falling down in front of my eyes as I shoved what was left of my gunpowder down the thin tube and into the instrument. Two years in Hell is what this tiny vial had lasted me.

"Whitlock, get up." The gravelly voice of General Ireland came from just over the top of the small hill. I get up slowly, finally loaded gun strong in hand. Just in time to see Ireland stumble over the hill, in full support of another man's weight. The gaping hole in his abdomen made it clear that whatever plan his dedicated comrade had in mind was in vain. His heartbeats were numbered.

I have not a moment's hesitation running to the side of our fallen comrade. Helping Ireland heave him up over the what remained of the hill, far enough so that he was out of reach of the musket balls. His weight was more than what was expected on my already weakened from food and sleep deprived body.

Ireland dropped his half with none of the grace in which I had meant him with. Leaving me supporting the entire weight of the young man, whom was beginning to gurgle an uninspiring wet noise. Symbolizing his minutes were few. Biting my lip, I begin lowering the man to the ground slowly. Halfway through this, another gurgle came from the man, who had one foot in death's door. This one slightly louder than previously. This one bringing actually blood with it. For those that have not witnessed this every day for the past two years? It would be one of the most horrific imagery on this cruel Earth. I allowed the man's body to fall freely the rest of the short distance to the ground. Knowing that he was dead before he had even left my arms.

The general sighed quietly. Shaking his dark head from side to side gingerly. "Another man down." He murmured so quietly that the conclusion was almost drawn that he had spoken mainly to himself. Turning quickly toward me. His lined face hard, stubborn. "Major Whitlock, we move everyone out. Tonight. We move further into the city. What would I like you to do with this? Take care of the women as they pass through with the soldiers. Ensure that we loose not one member Jasper. Not a one." Ireland growled. The use of my first name only adding tension to his statement. He only called me Jasper when something was vitally important. To him: this task was. For his wife walked within this crowd. His wife and adult daughter.

I bowed my head slowly, slightly. "Sir, general, now?" I ask stupidly. The only possible answer would be yes. An obvious one at that. Ireland turned his head once to glare.

"Yes Whitlock. Proceed to camp. I will meet you there in a matter of moments with further instructions. I ask that you wake the camp."


	2. Chapter 2

chp. 2

I nodded slowly, keeping my head bowed as Ireland spoke once more, "Ask for Irene Ireland to come forth with you. She will know what to do to keep all the women together and under control. Aline all male soldiers that you can find ANYWHERE I don't care if you have to take them out of battle, if you tell them that Ireland sent you, they will come. Set them just outside the woman, so that form somewhat of a protective circle around the girls. Irene will know just how to line up the women, so you needn't worry about that. I want to see every face when I get to the grounds soldier, every face. This includes yours." He whispered. The sharpness that his voice held making me to look up sharply.

"Yes sir." I whispered in a barely audible tone. Keep my eyes from meeting his own. For if I did, I knew my job would be nearly impossible.

"Now." Ireland spoke stiffly. Placing his hand roughly on my shoulder to point me in the direction of the camp. If one squinted, they could nearly see it from where we stood.

"Yes. Sir." I answered once more. My voice stiff, unnatural sounding. My legs moved almost mechanically, as I made my way to the camp. Shots continuing to explode around me. I bothered not with anyone that was in the fight, they had their own duty in protecting the women, they need not be caught up in another. I came to the top of the small hill that our camp was situated just under, when I saw what it was that I had feared wort when returning to the camp. The panic that we thought we had left on the battle field, had been brought back to the camp. The entire thing was in up roar. Screams of the women being droned out only by the roar of the guns, which were going off simultaneously, as though this entire invasion had been planned out for months ahead of time. Right under our noses, and none of us suspected the least.

My legs carried me the rest of the way without my mind telling them to. The drumming of them on the blood stained ground beneath my feet was the only thing that I heard as I sprinted into the camp, and the chaos.

I stopped a young boy- shockingly younger than I, on his way be me. Get me Irene Ireland. Get as many men as you can and get all these women out of here." I snarled. Praying that teenage defiance was just a nasty rumor for this boy. He nodded slowly. The confusion that had started on his face, began to clear as he seemed to recognize whom I was.

"Yes Major Whitlock, I will do what is within my power." He whispered. I shook my head slowly. Praying to every existing god there was out there, that what was within his power was enough...


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer- I don't own Jasper, or anything like that, that all belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

I stand atop of the large hill in which our camp sits under, impatiently. One of side of the hill, was a small town, safety for the most part, on the other, gunshots still rang, soldiers still dying for what they believed best for the United States. So, on one side, life, on the other if not moving fast enough, death. "Move men! Get the ladies outta here!" The scream rang from the camp which sat below me loudly, as – to my great relief- a circular crowd began, slowly, making its way up the hill. One step further away from camp in this direction, one step further to safety- for now.

"This way men!" I yelled from my place, beginning the decent down to meet the panicked crowd quickly. Pointing in the direction of the small, ghost town as it now was next to us, I began to slowly guide them in that direction, instructing the soldiers as well as the slightly more confused and dazed women on which direction to head in. I found Irene Ireland just where the general and I had expected her to be, at the front of the group of women, making her valiant attempt to keep them calm and under control. Next to her, her adult daughter Jenna, who was trying for the same as her mother. Not having the same results though.

I stopped Irene and her daughter swiftly before they could pass me with so much as a glance in the thick haze of bodies and weapons. I opened my mouth slowly, but no words came out as I made the attempt to rethink what I was trying to say in my head. "I leave with you the responsibility of taking care of these women around us." I whispered. Gesturing to all the faces that surrounded us. I meant the woman's eyes sternly. Never before had I been cross to a woman, and I had no plans to begin in the midst of a battle, but I needed my point through to her and clear. "Can you handle that?" I asked with a slight impatience to my voice. The woman looked almost insulted that I would ask her such a question.

"Of course I can handle it Major Whitlock, I have been for years now," She growled indignantly.

"Of course." I whispered. Bowing my head slightly to the slightly ruffled old woman and proceeded back through the crowds. Running into the boy, whom I had originally given my order to. "Boy." I whispered. "Can you lead these folk across the river and through these towns to safety?" I ask. Immediately smacking myself for the way that I had phrased my question.

He nodded slowly. The confusion on his face showed that he did not understand why it was not me that lead us all the safety. "I'm going to head back and search for any woman that may be lagging behind and might be in danger of being harmed." I answered his silent question nonchalantly. Beginning to walk back to where it was that we had begun our tread.

Crowds passed me quickly. Several of the occupancy throwing me strange looks as I went by in what they thought was the wrong direction.

It was only just after all the crowds had subsided and continued up and over the hill that I saw what I had come for. Three young women, that term being held loosely, they were nearly still nothing but girls. I walk slowly up to the side of one of them, her features beautiful, strictly Mexican, but strangely paler than what I had seen of any of the other women, the same with the other two. "Anything wrong here miss?" I asked slowly. A feeling something close to dread building up in me as I spoke to this girl, meeting her strange, crimson eyes. I shook it off quickly, I was raised to protect women, not fear them...

The girl smiled softly, "nothing at all soldier." She whispered convincingly, continuing before I could speak, "what is your name?" She asked. Her bluntness causing me to hesitate for only a moment.

"Jasper, ma'am. Jasper Whitlock." I answered formally. I could not help but return the smile that was given to me by this girl.

"Well, hello Jasper Whitlock. My name is Maria." She began slowly. Speaking softly as though to a small child. "This is Nettie." She continued, turning slightly to her left, "and Kate." she finished turning to her left.

"I want to keep him Kate, he has something good about him, and a soldier, just what we wanted.." Maria whispered to her friend.

Kate nodded, I'll take Nettie hunting then, I kill them twice as often as I keep them." She whispered. Taking hold of Nettie's hand, whispering- "let's hunt" before leaving.

Which left me alone with Maria, her eyes seeming to darken as she stepped forward, inclining her head towards me as though she were going to kiss me...

A/N

Ohhh.. cliffy. This was a fun chapter to write for some reason, I loved being able to add Maria into it. I couldn;t remember the name of the third girl's name , so i called her Kate.

Reviews make me smile.


	4. Important author's note!

**I'm sorry guys, no chapter.**

**I have been neglecting my duties up update in pretty much all of my stories. I promise that I will try to pick up my face on updating, sadly I won't be able to update for about a week after thursday night. It's spring break, and I'm going to be quite busy. Have a spring nice break guys!**

**XxGreenEyedAngelxX**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer- I own nothing!**

She inclined her pale face further. My head leaned into her somewhat involuntarily. Her head turned at the last second from my lips, landing solidly on my neck. There was only a second of the cool feeling of her lips at me neck before a piercing pain erupted in my neck. My mind clouded in confusion as her teeth entered my skin.

"Only days of this, my dear Major Whitlock, and you will be just like me." Was the last thing that I heard as my mind became slowly overwhelmed with the pain that was quickly flooding through my my body. She caressed my hair softly as the first of many yelps exited my throat.

I awoke slowly, the pain that had plagued me body for what had seemed like an eternity. I rose slowly. Aware first of the burning thirst that hit my throat with enough force to bring me to my feet. the second, three young women standing in front of me. The first of which, was clearly mexican, and very clearly the leader. She stood in front of the other two, with her pale arms crossed across her chest. "Welcome back Jasper." She whispered with a smile. "Do you remember us? Or where you are?" She asked.

I shook my head 'no' slowly. Allowing the confusion to show on my face. She sighed as though exasperated by my lack of memory. "My name is Maria, Jasper." She whispered. "And you Jasper....You are a vampire." She murmured


End file.
